Friends Aren't Just For Christmas
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: Its Christmas time in the village and spirits are high with a Christmas party coming up that evening. Will Sakura finally get her romantic focus off Sasuke and figure out that friends are more important? Xmas fic.


**Friends Aren't Just For Christmas**

**Its Christmas time in the village and spirits are high with a Christmas party coming up that evening. Will Sakura finally get her romantic focus off Sasuke and figure out that friends are more important? Xmas fic.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red and green lights flashed all over the village, sending out the festive message to all of those that had saw them. Reflections of those lights bounced off the shiny material of tinsel and metallic decorations.

Small kids littered the streets, chasing each other around in an excited frenzy and gazing up at the special lights that hung off everywhere. But the most biggest crowd of kids was where the large village tree stood, not just any old village tree though but the village's massive Christmas tree at the centre of the village.

"Let's go carol singing later!" A little boy burst to his crowd of friends with extreme enthusiasm.

"Yea!" The group cheered back in agreement with the same kind of enthusiasm.

"These kids are so childish...." The raven haired boy muttered as he glared at all the little kids running around the village.

"Yea.... You're so right Sasuke!" The pink haired girl agreed happily as she walked behind him, willing to agree with whatever came out of the guy's mouth.

"Man Sasuke, you're such a jerk!" Shouted their spiky blonde haired companion, who was walking behind both of them.

Sasuke stopped for a second and glared at the blonde.

"Don't call Sasuke a jerk, Naruto!" The pink haired girl yelled back at the blonde.

"But he is Sakura......." Naruto replied lowly but was full of meaning. "It's Christmas! Even a jerk like you should be able to enjoy this time of the year! Not insulting little kids!"

"Christmas is for little kids. I have no such need for this holiday." Sasuke replied simply, acting like in those few words everything that ever needed to be said about the subject was said in that sentence.

"Yea Naruto......... You can be so childish sometimes." Sakura added to Sasuke's comment but her voice didn't sound 100% true to what she was saying.

_Oh yea! Christmas is the best! _Yelled the inner Sakura, out of sight to anyone that was looking at her. _Can't wait to see what I got!_

"Oh come on Sakura! You can't be serious!" Naruto protested to her comment.

"............." Sakura didn't reply, just looked at the ground. She didn't want to disagree with what Sasuke was saying, even if he was sounding a little bit of a jerk.

"Enough with this talk about Christmas." Sasuke snapped with a frown on his face. "We have training to do and you.......... Naruto, need the biggest amount of training out of all of us. I suggest you get those stupid thoughts out your head and get a better focus on improving your weak skills."

With that Sasuke spun on his heel and walked plainly off, leaving Sakura and Naruto standing in the same place.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Sakura called after him but Sasuke didn't seem to bat an eyelid and basically ignored her.

"Forget him Sakura....." Naruto said softly from behind her. "He's just a jerk. Besides..... That Christmas party is tonight, best get ready for it."

Sakura stood there for a couple of moments in silence, obviously trying to absorb everything in. "Yes...... Yea! The Christmas party is tonight!" She finally said to herself. "Maybe....... I could....... Get Sasuke a present and give it to him at the party! Yea! That'll brighten his mood and then he'll have to see Christmas in a whole different light!"

"That's not what I meant......." Naruto muttered in quite a low tone but still very clear to be heard.

"Now what to get him........" Sakura continued to herself, totally ignoring Naruto and was acting like he wasn't even there. Her mind was whirling overtime with thoughts of what to do; the party was only in a couple of hours. She had been planning for this Christmas party for weeks, including choosing out what she was going to wear, and hadn't really planned on buying Sasuke a gift....... Was just hoping for a slow dance with him or something. Maybe this was just the ticket to lift his foul mood and replace it with a festive one. After all...... Christmas was the time for fun and happy and high spirits.

"I've gotten you a gift, Sakura..... It's not much but........" Naruto continued softly but was very disappointed to see that she was obviously not paying any attention to him. "....... You're my friend...... Team mate....... And......... This is the first Christmas we've been together as a team and...... I've finally got friends to give gifts too......"

"That's nice, Naruto." Sakura muttered blankly, obviously not having listened to a word he had just said and just said something to make it look like she was. "I better get off and look for stuff for this evening."

Naruto went to open his mouth, about to tell her that he was more than happy to go shopping with her because he didn't have anything to do, but Sakura just spun on her heel and walked off without saying good bye to Naruto. Her thoughts were completely consumed of just one thing and one thing only, Sasuke.

Naruto let out a loud sigh to himself, why couldn't he ever get Sakura's attention? Even if it wasn't in a romantic way, why couldn't he at least be a good or best friend to her? But then again when Sasuke was or had been around Sakura didn't often pay attention to really anybody but Sasuke, and that included people that she was supposedly close too. It was like Sasuke had a spell on her....... But Sasuke didn't give a damn about her. Well........ Maybe not that far. Sasuke did care about her to a certain degree but wouldn't ever really publicly show it.

Naruto didn't have any family so friends were extra important and special to him, especially when he didn't even have any friends for most of his years. And now when he thought he finally had some, his main one couldn't even be bothered to listen to him.........

It was going to be a long party..........

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within a matter of minutes of opening the hall it was crowded and just got more and busier with each ticking second. Most people in the village were arriving, many of all ages. Some students from the academy, some elders, tons of kids in the lower ranks of the academy.......etc...... All excited about seeing each other and were in high spirits.

The hall was brightly decorated with the festive colours of red, green and gold. Most places were lined with tinsel, bright colours and interesting shaped decorations hung from the ceiling and to top it off was a fantastic fountain that covered a good chunk of the back of the room.

The decorating committee went up to each person that had come to the party and handed out a single penny to them and pointed to the massive fountain at the end of the room. Kids rushed to the end of the room immediately to do what was suggested by the people running the Christmas party.

"Hey Sakura!" Called a familiar female voice the second the pink haired ninja had entered the room.

Sakura smiled and did her best to look as pleasant as possible as the girl continued to come over and talk to her. "Hi....... Ino." She greeted but maybe not as nicely as she should or could've.

"Nice outfit." Ino grinned, giving her mark of approval as she ran her eyes up and down it for a closer look.

"Thanks, my mum made it." Sakura replied basically and tried looking over Ino's shoulder a little to look around the room more. She had on a red dress, short in the length but not to short, that was rimmed a little at the edges with white fake fur, quite traditional but a cute design all at the same time. The top half was a little low off the neck with the thin straps but still kept everything well covered and looked respectable. She also wore a matching headband, once again lined with the white fake fur, and had nearly knee high black boots on with more trim.

"Really? What........ With?" Ino tried asking but could see that Sakura wasn't really giving her that much attention and was looking more around the room.

"Mmmmm......" Sakura just replied through closed lips and continued to look around a little.

"Sorry if I'm keeping you from somebody." Ino commented nastily, not liking how her best friend was choosing to ignore her.

"Hmm...... Yea." Sakura grunted back but was still looking around and it was obvious that she hadn't bothered to listen to even that nasty comment. "Say, have you seen Sasuke around?"

"Hmm.... Should've known he was the main target of your eye." Ino grunted, some things will never change. Even though she still had the same stupid crush on Sasuke as her best friend, she obviously wasn't as obsessed with him at all times of the year. Besides, she wasn't in a good mood with him from earlier when he totally gave her the brush off and made rude comments about her to her face.

"Not answering my question, Ino." Sakura shot back and raised an accusing eyebrow at her. "Look, if you're trying to hide him or something from me then I'm so not in the mood!"

"Easy, god!" Ino snapped back, not particularly fond of being accused of things. "I saw him earlier and you should already know that he's not coming!"

"Not coming?!" Sakura gasped in shock.

"Yea, that's right, not coming. You know what Sasuke's like, he hates things like Christmas and much rather be by himself." Ino confirmed Sakura's worst fear.

From that moment of Ino saying those words Sakura looked automatically deflated, as if someone had just unplugged all of her spirit and replaced it with disappointment.

"God, Sakura." Ino sneered. "Now we know exactly who you really care about all the time. You really don't think about anybody but yourself! Well and Sasuke....... Sometimes..... I really hate listening to you bitch whine about your imaginary problems!"

Ino spun around and stormed off across the room, leaving Sakura shocked and stunned as she watched Ino leave the area they were standing in.

Sakura automatically felt guilty and felt herself self observing what she really was like. Was she really like that? Just nag on about problems that really weren't any kind of problem at all? She hadn't always been willing to listen to other people but she expected them too do that for her...... And they did because they were her....... Friends. And cared about what she thought and did. And here she was..... At a Christmas party and all she could think about was crushing on a guy that barely liked her. She hadn't made any cards for anyone else or shopped for a gift for even her closest friends. What kind of friend did that make her?

And Sasuke......... It was like she all of a sudden took off Sasuke vision and it became very clear that he would never come to this Christmas party; he hated anything social and festive. Plus the way he was acting earlier..... He made it extremely clear that he hated Christmas and obviously hated anything attached to it; she had stupidly thought she was special enough to make him think different. She had only bought a gift for someone that didn't give a damn and didn't get any for people that actually cared.

"I guess...... All I can try and do for now is damage control......" Sakura muttered to herself and found herself wandering over slowly towards the fountain.

Sakura stopped herself when she saw her blonde haired comrade by the fountain and tossed his coin into it. She watched as Naruto closed his eyes and said his wish out loud.......

"I wish....... I wish that...... Sakura would be more friendly with me. Us to be close, like close friends....." She overheard Naruto say out loud and felt another pang of guilt. It wasn't just Ino that saw it, was it? She had neglected everybody, including her own team mate who she was supposed to be able to work well with. It wasn't like he was asking for a lot, just wanted to be good friends with her. Was that such a crime? Even if he could be a bit of a goof at times........

She saw a little present in his hand and a gift tag that was addressed to her. He got her something? Even after her not being so nice to him? Naruto......

Sakura suddenly dug deep into her bag, also red and with trim, and pulled out a new kunai that she had gotten from her parents. Her parents thought it would be a nice gift for all her recent hard work on missions but she hadn't necessarily needed it because she already had a great set. But she knew someone who needed a new kunai but didn't have the money to get one.......

"Hi Naruto." Sakura greeted as she totally walked up to him, pretending that she hadn't overheard him making his fountain wish.

"Oh, hi Sakura." Naruto greeted back and gave her a warm smile.

"What are you doing near this fountain?" Sakura asked, pretending she knew nothing about it.

"Haven't you heard about the fountain that they had put in for this Christmas party this year?" Naruto questioned and saw Sakura shake her head before continuing. "Oh...... It's a wishing fountain. Great thing to put in for the festive season, huh? They gave everyone here a penny to use on this fountain, you drop it into the fountain and you get one Christmas wish."

"That's an..... Awesome idea." Sakura commented with a smile.

"I know! I hope at least some wishes come true, at least for some of the younger kids." Naruto burst back happily. "Some of the kids here don't have any parents...... So they're most likely not going to get much of a Christmas...... So I hope that at least their wishes come true."

"That's very sweet of you, Naruto." Sakura commented with a genuine warm smile. "To think of some of those kids, I mean......."

"Yea well....... I know what it's like." Naruto tried to shrug off. He then lifted his arm with her present in his hand and pushed it her way. "Here..... I got you a little something, Sakura. Have an early Merry Christmas."

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura thanked as she took the small parcel from her blonde friend.

"It's not much but....." Naruto started to say as Sakura unwrapped her gift slowly and uncovered a box. She dropped the wrapping paper and opened the box to reveal a beautiful hand made necklace. It was in a shape of a heart and was made of metal, had a stunning swirl design crafted on the outsides. "I made it myself...... Used my chakra to create the swirl design on the covers. If you don't like it......"

"Don't like it?" Sakura cut him off with her gasping. "Naruto it's stunning, thank you."

Naruto's face lit up upon hearing that, he was so happy that she was happy with his gift. In fact...... She looked so much more happier at the moment than what she had been in quite a while and he could tell that she was paying him much more attention than she had been previously. Was it because Sasuke wasn't at this party? Or was his Christmas wish coming true? All the same, it made him feel much more happier that she was acting more like his friend, even though she most likely hadn't even written out a card for him.

Sakura suddenly remembered about what she was going to do and pulled out the new kunai out of her bag and pushed it towards Naruto. "I'm sorry I didn't manage to get to wrap it but........ Well I know you needed a new one and didn't look like you were able to get one anytime soon......."

"You got this...... For me?" Naruto asked, for once was nearly speechless. He hadn't expected this, Sakura couldn't even be bothered to listen to him earlier, let alone give him a gift.

Sakura nodded her head in confirmation and saw how Naruto lit up. She watched as he took it out of her hand and now excitedly looked it totally over, showing that he was obviously very happy that he received that gift. Obviously didn't care that she didn't wrap it..... In that moment she realised even more how neglectful of a friend that she was, why else would Naruto be so stunned to see her being friendly and nice? She must normally be so rude or horrible that when she was nice it stunned people.

_You have been such a heel! _The inner Sakura accused and added to her guilty and self pitying thoughts. _Don't start feeling all sad about yourself! Or else you really are too obsessed with just yourself!_

"You're right!" Sakura declared to herself from hearing her inner thoughts but soon realised that she had just said it out loud and got some funny looks, especially from Naruto.

"I'm right......... About what?" Naruto questioned with an extremely confused face.

"Oh....... Nothing......." Sakura spluttered, feeling quite stupid at that very moment, she must look like a complete and utter lunatic. She quickly decided to change the subject to save herself from further embarrassment. "Anyway, do you like my gift?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you for getting it for me, Sakura!" Naruto beamed, forgetting her strange behaviour and gave her a quick friendly hug. "Oh look! Bushy Brows is over there! Let's go talk to him, Sakura!"

"I'll be there in a minute, just want to be at the fountain for a moment." Sakura replied with a smile.

"Ah! I get you! Want to make your wish. Ok but hurry up! All our friends are here and it'd be great to go talk to them!" Naruto burst and with that he rushed off to where Rock Lee was standing.

Sakura stood there for a moment and smiled. She had really made Naruto's day and it gave her the best feeling ever, this was what she should really be doing to everybody, not just Sasuke. There was more to life than just crushing on that one guy and only showing him attention. Sasuke was her team mate, yes, and she hoped she was at least his friend but maybe he didn't like her as much as she liked him........ Maybe she should use the old saying of set it free and if it was meant to be then it would happen, meaning if her and Sasuke were meant to be together then it would just happen. So maybe just for now..... She should focus on others, her friends, for once and if Sasuke was one then she will but he won't be her focus attention.

"That was a nice thing that you did, Sakura......" A female voice said from behind her.

Sakura already had a basic idea of who it was behind her but turned around anyway to double check. "Look...... Ino........" Sakura started to apologise, knowing that she was acting like a jerk earlier to her.

Ino held up her hand to stop her. "Suppose I'll let it slide for once since it's Christmas. As long as it's you're like New Year's Resolution to be nice or something."

As soon as she finished Ino just pulled a wide smile and Sakura instantly knew she meant it and all was clear slated, at least for now anyway. They both quickly hugged and wished each other Merry Christmas and Ino handed Sakura a Christmas card.

"I better let you go so you can make your Christmas wish at the fountain." Ino finally smiled and left Sakura alone once again at the fountain.

"Now...... What to wish for........" Sakura whispered to herself as she thought of an answer. After a moment she automatically knew.......

_Now I think that's a great choice._ The inner voice added, approving of her decision.

"I wish...... To be a better friend and not to just focus on one person and forget others....... And if I'm allowed a little something extra...... Could me and Sasuke at least be friends?" Sakura wished in an almost whispering, so nobody heard her.

She heard a sudden shout and turned around to see what the racket was. Her concern soon turned into a smile when she just saw Rock Lee and Naruto comically arguing, most likely over something stupid and trivial.

"Sakura....." Came a deep voice from behind her.

This time Sakura had to turn around to see who it was. She gasped out loud when she saw who it was. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke slowly walked up to her, not really having any type of expression on his face. That was common. "I just came here to give you this." Sasuke replied and handed a Christmas card to her.

Sakura had to double check herself when she realised that her mouth was hanging open in surprise. "F-For me?" She stuttered from being so stunned.

Sasuke just nodded. "I'm off now." He announced a moment after that and spun on his heel to start walking away.

"But why?"

Sasuke stopped but didn't turn around to look at her. "Why what?" He demanded in not the most friendliest voice.

"You hate Christmas....... Why would you give me a Christmas card?" Sakura roughly spelt out on why she was questioning.

"Because you're my friend.......... And team mate." Sasuke replied hesitantly, as if it was one of the hardest things he ever had to say. His back was still turned to Sakura and looked like he was preparing to walk off now. "Don't forget training tomorrow, this doesn't mean you can slack off."

With that Sasuke totally walked off, leaving a still stunned Sakura. He just called her his friend...... That's the most she'd ever heard out of him to anybody....... A smile started to creep up on her face.

"Guess in some ways he'll never change. Surprised he showed up at all!"

Sakura turned her head to the side and jumped slightly when she saw Naruto standing right next to her, just out of the blue. Did he have silent feet or something? "Don't you know it's rude to jump up on people?!" Sakura shouted in a scolded tone. "What's with people jumping up on me today!?"

Naruto just grinned, not really listening to the scolding that she just gave, he was too happy to be sad. "I take it you've made your wish then."

Sakura saw his grinning face and felt herself soften, couldn't stay mad at that face. "Yea..... And strangely enough it's already come true in a way."

"Really?! So did mine!" Naruto burst with happiness. "That means those kids will finally have a dream come true!"

"Yea..... That'll be brilliant." Sakura nodded with a smile in agreement. "Merry Christmas, Naruto."

"Merry Christmas Wishes, Sakura." Naruto replied with a genuine smile on his face.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you enjoyed my Xmas and New Year's fic for the year. Sorry for it being posted on Boxing Day instead of Christmas Day itself, I mostly had written it on Christmas Day but couldn't really manage to get online yesterday because I was out for most of the day. Mostly written this while I was watching the Doctor Who Christmas Special, lol.**

**Also couldn't resist Naruto using the Merry Christmas Wishes saying at the end to match the story.**

**Happy Christmas and have a Happy New Year 2008!**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story and enjoy the holidays.**


End file.
